The Return of Dead Demons
by Dovalord123
Summary: Explore the story of the Dragonborn and his quest to save the world. Travel with him across Skyrim and how he defeats the world eater himself, Alduin. He may encounter friends and enemies alike, but that will not stop him from fulfilling his destiny as Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"My son, before i pass there is something i must tell you, and i do not have much time, for I have grown ill. so I must tell you what horrors that lay ahead, let me start at the beginning, before you were born. back before i lost my vision, i was an imperial moth priest, I read the elder scrolls for the emperor, it is a dangerous job even for someone like me. One day, as i was exiting the palace, I saw your mother, she was paying her respect to her lost father, one look and we instantly fell in love. Before long she was carrying you in her stomach, after that i left the life as a Moth Priest, and decided to live a normal life, to raise my family. After you were born, a vampire snuck into our home, and infected you mother, I tried to kill it but he had fled before i could do anything. she begged me to put her down, that she did not want to become like her sister... and i did. Years later when you were seven, i received a letter from the emperor, asking me to read one last elder scroll, denying the request of the emperor was not an option, so i headed for the palace, when i arrived the emperor was sorry for my loss, i ignored him, and read the scroll. And what i saw, all the blood shed, all the lives being taken, and a terrible fate awaiting the world, i saw a light, and when i saw it i was terrified, what i say... was you. But not preparing myself, i had suffered the consequences. That is when i lost my vision, when the emperor asked what i had seen, i lied and said i saw nothing, that my vision was not as it used to be.I knew if i told him, they would take you away, and i could not lose the last memory of your mother. But i'm afraid the world may have paid the price for my foolishness. You took care of me for 15 years, and i thank you for that, i could have given a better life, so before i die, promise me that you will return to our home land of Skyrim, please son, for it is your destiny. from here now, I will see you in sovanguard. I love you son, uhhh."

CHAPTER 1: Before i set out for my homeland, i prepare for my fathers grave, the emperor was kind enough to let me bury him next to my mother. "rest in peace father, i will see you in savenguard" i say, then i set out for my homeland Skyrim. Before I left i grabbed a backpack and some food from my home, I figured that if I would never see it again, that I would take what I had to. Before long I heard a knock on the door, when I opened it, it was one of the priests from the hall of the dead. He was dressed in a yellow, dusty cloak, that smelled like drougers. That,s what you get when you spend a lifetime in a dungeon with dead people. "Good evening sir." the man said, "And to you" I replied, The man looked nervous, he obviously had something for me, but he just stopped talking. Finally I said "Do you have something for me?" The man stuttered and said "Y-Yes I do, the emperor wanted me to give this to you" He opened his and, and i could not believe what he had, it was my father's wedding ring, he wore it before he died, but i never noticed. "I was preparing the body for the grave when I stumbled upon it, I showed it to the emperor and asked what I should do with it. He said to stop by here and give it to you." I had no Idea father still wore it, but then why did he say he did not want to lose the last memory of my mother when he had this?, finally I said "Thank you, give the emperor my regards." The man was pleased that he did his job right "I will, Thank you for accepting it." When he leaves, I finish packing and head for skyrim. I knew I could not walk all the way, so I found a carriage outside that I knew didn't go to other countries, I walked up to the man and said. "Good evening sir, Would you be willing to take me to the border of skyrim?" The man was surprised that someone would even say that. He said "Depends. how much coin do you have?" I looked in my backpack and found a coin purse that was as big as my head. I pulled it out and said "Let me see how many I..." The man interrupted in and said "That will be enough! climb on board and we will be off." He must have bean desperate, I give him the coin purse and climb on. Thus began my jurny to skyrim.

"well there's the gate, but no guards, guess i brought my papers for nothing" I said. it was strange that there was no guards, but not a surprise either, the empire here was having troubles here in skyrim, but i did not know why. So I asked the carriage man "Do you know what's going on in skyrim, heard any rumors lately?" The man thought and said "I heard an imperial soldier off duty say that theres a rebellion of Nords In skyrim causing trouble, I would join up but They don't accept my kind, Most Nords in skyrim don't really like other races that aren't there own race, for example, they wouldn't accept my kind because I'm a redguard, I may look like a Nord, But they can tell because of the color of my skin. Damn Nords here are so racist Thats why I don't stay here. But you're alright." I understood what he said, Skyrim was home to the Nords, my kind and the man said something that shocked me, he said "Once you join them, go kick the empires ass" I immediately said "Wo wo I am not here to join a war, at least I don't think so." The man looked puzzled, like he knew for sure that I would join the rebellion. Then he said "Well, if you do join them, kill one of em for me, I hate the empire after they showed up in skyrim." I get off and he takes off the other way.

I thought about what my father said before he past, all the blood shed, all the lives that being taken, That must have what he meant about a war. And my mother being bitten by a vampire, was it still alive, or was it dead, if it is still alive, i have to avenge my mother. as I was walking, i began to freeze, i new to snowed in some lands of skyrim, but why did it have to be here, being a Nord wasn't easy, Kajites have fur so they don't have to worry about the cold, speaking of which, i manage to come across a caravane, My father told me about these, they roamed skyrim stopping at some places for rest, then traveling to another, they were like traveling shops. One had silver fur and steel armor, carrying a steel sword, it was obvious that he was the guard of the caravane, but he looked upset. "are you alright" i asked, "No i am not, a few days ago, we were ambushed by a group of bandits, one of them stole my moon amulet, given to me by my mother when i was just a cub." My mother never gave me anything when i was a baby, Not until a few hours ago."maybe i could find the moon amulet for you, What's your name?" i said, He looked surprised, as if no one would ever do a dangerous favor for a khajiit. "My name is Karjo, and thank you kind nord, if you bring me the amulet, i will give you 1000 gold for your troubles, I tracked them to a group of bandits in a mine near riverwood, there is always someone standing watch out there so buy yourself a sword from the smith in riverwood, he will give you a fair price for one." Karjo said, My father talked about riverwood, it was a small town with good people, he told me he stopped there once and stayed in the sleeping giant in. But 1000 gold? that was probably as much as I gave the carriage driver, That would save me the trouble for having to work for it again. "thank you i will bring it back as soon as i can, but how will i know where to find you?" i asked, "We tend to stop at dawnstar every Sundas, you will so us there." I hade no clue where Dawnstar was, lucky for me i took a map of skyrim from my father's room. It was in the top right of the map.

"Can you tell me a little bit about Dawnstar?" I said, "It is a small villing, not as small as Winterhold, but rumors say that people go behind a hill, dressed in a cloak and a face mask. They go behind a hill and come back different, I saw someone go back there once following one of the cloaked men, didn't come back for a while, when I went back there to check on him, he was dead." Karjo said, a man dead behind a hill and no one heard a scream, a little hard to believe, then Karjo continued. "I then looked to my right, and see a door, it had a skull with blood on it, then I realized it was a dark brotherhood door, so I ran back, I knew if I told the guards I would be a dead man... or cat at least." I didn't want to know more, so I changed the subject.

"Ok dawnstar on Sundas, i will see you then" Sundas was only 4 days away, so maybe I would find it in a few weeks, depending on how long it takes to get the Amulet and to Dawnstar. I buy some food from the merchants with whatever coin I had left, and stuff them in my backpack, after i was done shopping they leave. A while later I hear a man riding a horse, and runs right past me, as if he didn't even see me. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" i shouted in rage. The strange thing is that the horse looked exactly like the one from that carriage I took here. then i realized he was running from something, but what? Then I heard shouting from behind me. "RUUUUN" said a man, suddenly 5 men dressed in what looked like army uniforms, very pour one I might add, that i had never seen started running past me, then imperials showed, I thought maybe they could help me, but then one one drew a bow and arrow at me, so i started running with them, but i couldn't keep up. Without realizing, i dropped my backpack, and everything in it.

I managed to catch up to them, but the imperials caught them. They tied them up in a circle and had arrows pointed at them. "Ulfric Stormcloak" said one of the imperials, "some here in skyrim call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the power of the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne" Ulfric Stormcloak? i have never heard of him, and what did he mean by the power of the voice? "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, now the empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." War? what war, is that what father ment by all the blood shed, all the lives being taken? even if that was what he meant, I didn't want to get involved in a war. But that imperial looked like someone I knew. But before i could think, a sharp punch hit my face, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

I wake up to a chill all around my body, and s pain in my face. Then I remember I was punched in the face, and there was men running from imperials, one named Ulfric Stormcloak, and to a familiar face in the empire. It took a while for me to wake up, I was still sore from the punch in my face, but not as much as I was freezing, They must have taken my skinned wolf cloths. I hear horse steps, and wooden wheels spinning on the road, I was in a carriage. But not as a paid guest, but as a prisoner of war, mostly because my hands were bound. when I do wake up, there was another carriage in front of us, as well as a horse rider in front of us, and one behind us. I look to the sky and say "Father, is this what you had planned for me?" then of the the nords, one with long blond hair says to me "Hey you, finally awake." We were not alone, they managed to capture the horse rider to, and Ulfric was next to me. They had not only binded him, but they wrapped a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't talk. The man looks to me and says "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial trap, same as us, and that thief next to me." The thief looked annoyed, as if the men foil some plan or something. "Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they weren't looking for you, I would have been half way to Hammerfell by now with the damn horse from the stupid carriage driver." So it was the same horse from the carriage, I asked. "What happened to the carriage driver?" The thief smiled and said :I look a knife and cut his throat, he was stupid enough to give me a ride to Riften. Then when it happened, the emperials showed and shoved me in here." I wanted to kill him so bad, but I was to tired and cold to do anything. Then his smile went away and realized he was going to prison for murder and said to me. "Look, you and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants" I'm not so shure if he shouldn't be here, But I know for a fact that I shouldn't be here. Then the other amn says. "Were all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Not just a thief, but a killer, then I realized that if I kill him, I would be just as bad as him. Then the thief looks to ulfric and says "What's wrong with him?" "Watch your toung! you'r speeking to jarl Ulfric, the tru high king!" The soilder snapped, he looked angry, as if he had insulted Ulfric in some way, but he did say he was a Jarl. My father told me about them, they are the mayers of the holds. Suddenly the thief looked terrifyed. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Whindhelm? but if they'v captured you... oh gods, where are thay taking us." The soilder calmed down and replied. "I don't know where were going, but Sovanguard awaits." I knew what that ment, that ment I would be seeing my father soon.

It starts to get warmer, and it stops snowing. I smell cooked food, and here the sound people talking, and dogs barking, were for a town. Then I see six horse riders, three of them were elves, then the soldier says "Look at them, general Tullius the military governor." Now I remembered the name, Tullius was my father's best friend. He helped me take care of my father when I told him he lost his vision until I was 18, then I never saw him again. "And it looks like the thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." I didn't know anything about the thalmor, as far as I could tell, they helped the Empire in some way. "ah, this is Helgen, I use to live here, wonder if Ingar is still brewing that mead." The soldier remembered Helgen, I could see him drifting off into thought "Funny, back then the imperial walls use to make me feel so safe." we drive past a two towers with archers on both of them, and past an inn with a boy, a dog, and a father sitting outside. "Go inside the house little cub." the father said "Why? I wanna want to watch the soldiers." the child said "Inside the house, NOW." The father snapped "Yes papa." the child obeyed, my father never talked to me like that before, maybe because there were never any executions near our house. The cart in front of us stops at a wall, and the soldiers start peeling out. "why are we stopping?" the thief panics in fear, he knows he is going to die. "What do you think, end of the line" the soldier replies. Our carriage stops next to the second one, I notice an executioner with a giant axe, next to a priest, a block of stone, and a basket. we were going to be decapitated.

The soilder lookes to me and says "Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waition for us." If I was going to die, I shouldn't keep my father waiting. I stand up alone with the others, it felt like forever since I had stood up on my legs. then the thief panics and says "No wait were not rebels!" He obviously was terrified of dying, but not everyone else. Maby because he thought that it was unfair that he was going to die even though he wasen't a rebel. "Fance your death with some courage, thief." said the soilder. He seemed the most calm out of everyone, I myself was terrified that I was going to die, But I managed to hide it well. "You'v got to tell them, we wern't with you, this is a mistake!" The thief panics again. People were outside watching everyone, they were most likley excited to watch us die, being rebels in all. two imperials were standing in front of us, one with a list of our names on it, and a nother with heavy armor, the captin from the looks of her, how did they manage to get all our names on a list, I must have bean out longer than I had thaught. "Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a tim." The captin said. the soilder looked angry and said "(sigh) Epire loves there damn lists" they started calling the names from the other cart as well, I heard names I had never heard befor. Then they started calling names in front of us. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Whindhelm" One of the emperials said. Ulfric stepped forword and walked to the chopping block. The soilder next to me said "It has bean an honer, Jarl Ulfric" he looked calm, but sadness filled his voice, he could not hide it. The emperial said another name "Ralof of Riverwood" I finally new his name, Ralof... I don't think father ever mentined him. Ralof steps forword and walkes to the chopping block. The emperial calls another "Lokir of Rorriksted" That must have bean the murderer who killed the carrage driver. I still wanted him to pay for what he did. I thought about running for it, I bet the gate was still open, or unlocked at least, but then I started having second thoughts, Lokir panicked again, and for the last time. "NO I'M NOT A REBEL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he said, then made a run for it. "HULT" the captain demanded, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA KILL ME!" he yelled back. I thought about running with him, we would be fugitives of war, so maybe we would join the Stormcloaks anyway. But then the captain yelled "ARCHERS" the archers drew their bows and arrows, one he's arrow, and kills Lokir. "anyone else feel like running?" the captain said. I didn't feel like running anymore, I would be killed like Lokir, no matter what, I am going to see my father again I am going to the imperial looked at me and said "Wait, you there, step forward" I step forward and I look him straight in the eye. Then he asks "Who are you?".


End file.
